Laughter
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: A shirtless Chance creation in which Chance's state of undress makes functioning normally a little difficult for Ilsa. Who knew his laughter could lead to something so sexual and hot? Warning contains shirtless Chance, racy kissing and mild sexual content. May cause fainting, increased heart-rate, excessive blushing, drooling and a sharp rise in temperature!


He didn't laugh very often.

Occasionally he let a throaty, growling chuckle escape under his breath when he wanted to suppress his mirth but he never laughed. Not outright anyway. At least not that she had seen. He grinned constantly. A charming, cocky, sexual grin that seemed predatory and playful. Like a big cat, baring it's teeth, ready to pounce on its prey. God willing, she was the prey and there was no way, even in the ninth circle of hell, she was going to even think of begging for mercy. That sexy grin was going to be the death of her one of these days.

God! What a way to go!

It was a somewhat peaceful day at the office. He was up in his loft practicing some form of meditation that was supposed to center him or something. She really didn't know, all she knew was that when he came down to tell them not to disturb him, his white t-shirt was flung over his shoulder. A place she was certain it hadn't been in this morning. She was almost positive he had been wearing it when she came in this morning. Guerrero was teaching Ames and Winston some new upgrades he had made, the legality of which was probably questionable but she chose not to address the subject.

She was content to sign some papers while she listened to the trio bicker and banter. Unbeknownst to her, Chance was about to change that. Either the man knew what he was capable of doing to her and used it to his full advantage or he had no clue, which she highly doubted, and just walked around in idiotic bliss. She didn't know, but either way, her pen dropped to the floor when he walked into her office wearing nothing but a pair of jeans that accentuated his shapely rear.

Her mouth dropped open, her eyelashes fluttered as if she was about to lose consciousness and she could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen him shirtless before, she'd been witness to that joyous occasion more than once, but usually he was freshly showered, trying to use his abs to apologize for some idiotic mistake or trying to get his way by taunting her with his gorgeous body. This was something different. This wasn't Chance trying to do anything or get anything from her, this was just Chance in his home environment.

The meditation he had been practicing had obviously worked. His sinewy muscles rippled with every move but she could see that he was relaxed. His strong shoulders were set in a relaxed stance and the tightly toned muscles of his stomach had relaxed as well. She was just admiring the way his muscles looked in that state when she heard a deep, sexy, strong laughter from the man standing in the doorway of her office, half-naked and looking fantastically delicious.

She looked up to find his head down and his shoulders shaking with laughter. His arms were crossed over his chest and she could see the grin spread across his face as he laughed. There was nothing sexier than watching this delicious man, dripping with sexuality, laugh as if he didn't have a care in the world. It was when he seemed truly relaxed, as if he could just let the rest of the world go for a little while, forget about the next case that would come in sooner or later.

"Not that I don't enjoy the delicious sight of watching you laugh or hearing you laugh for that matter, but I have to ask," Ilsa smiled, still watching him shake with a laughter that was so unusual for him. "What is so funny?"

He shook his head as he walked over to her and reached for her hand, pulling her up. She stood up and let him pull her into his arms, sinking easily into his arms as she slid her arms around his waist. He leaned down and lightly bit at her bottom lip. It was playful. Not anything like the hot, smoldering kisses they had shared before. It was just a light chatter of his teeth as she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth to avoid being bitten, even though she knew he wouldn't hurt her, she was willing to play his game.

"Tease," He mumbled, leaning down a little more until his lips were just barely pressed against hers.

Unable to deny him anything, especially when he was without a shirt and looking for a kiss, she pressed a bit harder. His deep growl as she sunk her teeth into his bottom lip made her smile into his mouth. The kiss was light, playful. They wer nibbling at each other, teasing each other with what they could but refused to give each other. Her teeth were working at his bottom lip, sinking in and out in time with the heartbeat she can hear pounding against his chest. He was growling, groaning and biting down on her top lip.

"What was so funny?" She mumbled against his mouth, barely able to get the words out as he sank his teeth into her dark bottom lip.

"You," He muttered around her lip, nibbling and sucking until he could feel the soft flesh swell slightly in his mouth. "When you dropped your pen."

"I'll drop it more often if this is what happens when I do." Ilsa managed to moan as he dragged his lips down one side of her neck and collarbone. "Oh dear God!"

The fabric of her blouse bunched between his fingers, his tight hold on her hips wrinkling the soft white cotton. She had just worked up the courage to pull away when he moved to the other side, licking and sucking on her neck and collarbone, pushing her blouse aside for better access to her sensual shoulders. If making him laugh, which was a rare occurrence, would earn her this, then she would gladly make him laugh.

The once light, playful moment between them when she dropped her pen and made him laugh was now a hot, sexy, smoldering moment that made her wonder if he was always like this when he was relaxed. If he was always this sexual, this wanting. It was as if he couldn't get enough of her and she didn't want to get enough of him. She had to wonder if maybe laughter was something that brought out the more wholly male part of him. The part of him that wasn't afraid to kiss her senseless and bite, suck and lick his way down her neck.

She wondered how a playful, humorous moment and his strong, sexy laughter led to him pinning her to her desk as he nibbled his way along her collarbone and shoulder. Somehow, her making him laugh had led to him wanting more of her than he usually did. Wanting more than hot, smoldering kisses. Wanting to feel tender, warm flesh under his lips. Wanting to feel the softness of her hips under his hand when he managed to pull her blouse free from her skirt.

"I think you should laugh more often." Ilsa groaned into his shoulder, pushing the shirt off of his shoulder onto the floor, before sinking her teeth into the hot flesh.

As he bit into her shoulder just as she had done him seconds before, he wondered if maybe she was right. Maybe, he should laugh more often. It' had been a long time since he had found reason enough to laugh, and not just a chuckle, a strong laugh, the kind that made your cheeks hurt and the muscles in your stomach tie in tight knots. The thought was pushed from his mind as picked her up and without breaking their hot kiss, carried her up the stairs to his bedroom to continue what his delicious laughter had started.

Damn right, he'd be laughing more often.

* * *

**Hello Loves! Well first of all, I must thank the wonderful Niagaraweasel for not only reading what I thought was a lost cause but also for beta-reading it for me and correcting my mistakes :) Her beta-reading gave me hope for this story and then her dirty mind - which I've already thanked - gave me the brilliant idea for the ending :) I started it but thanks to her I was able to finish it and present it to you. Hopefully this will drag my plot-bunnies out of hibernation and I can start writing for Human Target again. Anyway, leave us some love, Dolls!**

**Love ya, **

**RobertDowneyJrLove**


End file.
